A Pirate's Son
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: Having your mother as Pirate King, and your father as Captain of the Dutchman will never be easy, specially when for strange reasons, you have to go on a forced trip with a man you have to learn to call father.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I rewrote this chap.

Author's Note, please READ: For this story William will be able to return to Elizabeth's side if she remains faithful to him, that way the curse will be broken. Secondly, there might be a chap further on with some CP (corporal punishment), or at least a hint of that. If you don't like this, please do tell POLITELY. I hate rudeness, and it doesn't take anywhere as it will just make me mad.

Well, think I got everything said. Please, review and tell me what you think of this new chap.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own POTC, if not, William would have NEVER died, and if I owned it, I wouldn't be doing a fanfic, but a fourth movie, with Orlando mostly without shirt, or with that bandana. He looks soooo, sooo, oh well, I don't own POTC…

Please review! Sorry for mistakes…just ignore them!!

**A Pirate's Son**

I. Waiting for Him

The sun shone through the horizon at dawn, a lone woman sat by a windowsill. The early rays of sun made her brown, almost blond hair seemed to shine due to it. Her right hand rested on her rounded belly, her fingers caressing it with much affection.

From her spot, she could see the dark blue sea from afar, the waves gently brushing the shore. The middle of the island she now lived at had a mountain, which gave a pleasant weather to the tropical place. There were hills around said mountain, in which the house she lived for now was.

From her spot, she could see as most of the men from town where getting back after a night fishing, while others prepared themselves to start their day. She could not hear anything of what was said, but she saw as some people greeted each other, the fishers took down their loads, their wives coming out to greet them and help, along with their children.

A kick from her belly took her out of her trance, as she looked down to her once flat stomach. Seven months had gone by, seven long months since she had last seen her husband, and since she had arrived here.

Seven long months, in which she had discovered a living proof of her and her husband's love. A living proof which was slowly growing within her, in two more months, said proof would be in her arms. It would become a gift, from her husband to her, and from her to her husband.

Elizabeth Turner would have a baby, a baby fathered by her true love and husband, William Turner. She would have a baby, a baby who would grow without his father, seeing him only once every ten years.

Elizabeth knew she could do it. She could raise this baby for herself. She had always been a strong woman, and Will would be thrilled to find out they had had a child. She now had one more reason to fight, one more reason to live. She would do anything so that baby knew his father.

She looked down to the small port on the other side of the hill, the port that some of her crew had built, much to her satisfaction. The _Empress_ was swiftly moving by the waves. She had received odd stares from her friend, Mrs. Mary Brown when her boat arrived at shore. Mrs. Brown, or Mary as she had told Elizabeth to call her, had been more than surprised once Elizabeth had reviled she was captain of said boat.

She had met Mary on the same island where she had last seen Will, the island they both lived on. Mary was a resent widow living at the other part of the island, young widow to be exact. She was barely 30, and had no children or family.

It was a small town of about just 60 to 70 families, most of them fishers. A small church where the school was, just in the middle of town, a small store, that sold every imaginable thing. From food to clothes, to soaps to candy. Said candy was the one that gave one of the first clues to her pregnancy. Since when was she so addicted to candy?

She was now a very frequent visitor of said store. The two elder couple that owned the shop, called _Le Vie du Homme,_ where very generous with her. In fact, the only people that hadn't questioned her pregnancy in the whole town were her friend, Mary Brown, and Jacqueline and Claude de Walle, the shop owners.

It didn't matter to her, anyways. She was used to people talking at her back by now. Ever since she was a child, this was most possible to occur. She had noticed there was no smith around here, and she could only think about Will. They could have very well live here in peace for the rest of their lives…well, as peaceful as two pirates could live. After all, as she had told her father once, she did not married a smith, she had married a pirate.

How could she manage to wait ten years to see him again? Not even a year had gone by and she already missed him as much as a bee without honey. Her eyes drifted back to the rising sun.

His last words remained constantly on her mind, on her heart.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon_._"

She was doing that, every night, every morning, she kept looking up to the horizon. She wouldn't stop doing it, not until he was were he belonged. By her side, with their family. Somehow, they would find a way.

She would fight for her love, she would fight for her son. After all, her son was a pirate's son.


	2. II Troublemaker at Eight

Chapter two

Chapter two! YEAH!

Thank you so very much for the wonderful reviews! They encouraged me to write chapter two. I will try to update as soon as possible, if I delay a bit, well, just hang out. I hope you enjoy this. I was a little puzzled at first just how to write this, and I was inspired today, so this is why it's short. Well, here it goes…

Disclaimer: oh, if I owned it, would I be doing fanfics?? Seriously, I wouldn't be doing this, or killing myself at college and work, I would be rich enough!

II. Troublemaker at Eight

A young child walked down the street, or more likely, ran down the street. His heart leapt to his throat, if his mother didn't kill him yesterday, she would surely do now. He was in so much trouble, that was IF he got caught.

"Get back here! You little demon!" a man yelled after him. The man had lost his mind if he thought HE, William Turner the third, would stop to just wait his doom.

It wasn't his fault first of all what had happened. He was only eight. How could an eight year old make a boat explode? Second, it wasn't his fault they had left some gun powder at a child's reach. Well, yes, it was under a lock, but it wasn't his fault it wasn't a really good one, easy to open, so it was at child's reach. And thirdly, why would a fisherman have gun powder on his boat? This town wasn't much under pirates attack AND the East India Trading Company. So, there was no need for violence, or explosions. He just hoped his mother would understand and that he could loose the man and find his mother first.

He turned right, trying to loose the sailor, Mr. Sawyer, who's small boat was now in the bottom of the sea, just by the port, though. He ran through the bakery, turned left and hit something, rather big and hard. He fell hard with his bottom, and stared up, just to manage to gasp in surprise.

"Mr…Mr. S-sawyer!" Young William, or Liam as everyone knew him stated, to astonished to say anything. _How did he do that! _

"Mr. Turner." The man stated, while grabbing the boy by his neck, something he hated to death. "I think you owe me, indeed, you owe me." The man said snickering at the boy. He lifted the boy by the scarf of his shirt in the air. The young boy did the only thing he could manage to do. He kicked maniacally. He would surely prefer to die by his mother's hand than by this old mean sailor.

"Mr. Sawyer!" A voice of a woman called from both their backs. Mr. Sawyer turned to see who it was, Liam still in hand. He saw up and was relieved. Maybe he wouldn't die by either of people. Mary Brown to the rescue. If there was any other woman besides his mother Elizabeth Turner, who was scary enough, it was definitely his Aunt Mary.

"Would you care to explain sir, as to why you have my young nephew hanging in the air as if he were some kind of rag!" she exclaimed, her green eyes shone with fire, her reddish curls falling softly over her thin face. Her once gentle smile, now was taken by a frown.

"You see, Mrs. Brown, this little demon here…" the sailor started in a very harsh tone, just to be cut upon his words.

"Don't you dare to call Liam a demon! He's nothing but a terrific child!" she moved over, and lightly took Liam into her arms.

Liam was actually enjoying this, and it seemed the right thing to act innocent. After all, if there was someone that could save him even from his mama's anger was his Aunt Mary. Hope she would save him this time, she didn't step up when he did something as today, though, unfortunately. By now, he decided to hang to the woman's skirt with both hands, and watch the ensuing battle of words from behind her, always keeping an innocent face of course.

"Well, your little terrific demon child blasted my bloody boat!" Mr. Sawyer all but yelled.

"What?! I don't believe such fool words. How can a child of 8 cause such mayhem?" she demanded.

"Are you calling me a liar, ma'am?"

"No, I have never meant that. I just refuse to believe such a thing!"

"Then ask all the men that were at by the ducks. I don't know how he did it, but he blew up my boat. I have children to feed, Mrs. Brown, five children to feed and a wife with child! You would be wise to tell your sister to keep that child of hers away from the ducks and to make a way to return my boat. After all, that will not be problem for her." The man finished. Grabbing his hat, he leaned respectfully, saluting her, and went away with a simple, "Ma'am". It was evident by his tone, he knew the battle was lost, Liam knew so. This was not the first time he was saved by his aunt, or that she won a battle with the man.

The young woman just sighed, and turned to see the boy hidden behind her skirts. Oh, here it was, interrogation time.

"Liam," she addressed calmly, leaning down to see him at eye level, moving in a motherly way his brown hair out of his eyes, "is it true what Mr. Sawyer just said?"

"Um…well…" Liam started. How could she expect him to answer something like that?!

"William, the truth please." She had said his whole name. That meant she was very serious, more than normally.

"Well, yes." He whispered out.

"Liam! Can't you stay out of trouble for at least two whole days! I just saved your little bottom yesterday!"

"It wasn't my fault Aunt Mary!"

"How come?"

"Well, um, you see, um…"

"Yes, I see. Now, come on young man. Your mother is waiting for you. She has some news to tell you." She said standing up and grabbing his hand, and then whispered in a short voice, as just to herself, "It seems, though, I'll be the one to give news first."

Liam looked up, eyes wide, his aunt had not said it low enough for him not to hear. Aunt Mary wouldn't hide this from his mama. He was now walking to his mama's store, well more likely, being pushed to his mama's store.

He would now have to face his doom, um, he meant, face his mama.


	3. III Facing Doom Facing Mama

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!!

I loved them all. Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy this one as you have done with the others. Please review, it makes my day happier!! Oh, and to answer one of the reviews, it will be changing POVs, sometimes it will be from Liam's, it can be Elizabeth, and further on, Will's. Depends on how the story goes.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I wish!

May be someday I'll own Orlando…hey! A girl can dream!!

III. Facing Doom; Facing Mama

Elizabeth Turner sat by the windowsill, yet again. It seemed so rare, so odd that in a year, in one more year, her love would be back to her. Though, there was one thing she needed to do, before.

For nine years now she had kept herself in this town. Her soul, her heart, her mind, her body were going wild to go were they belonged. She wasn't a normal woman. She was a pirate. A pirate doesn't belong to a single place. They belong at sea. She was a captain, she belonged at the whelm of a boat, not at a store. She was a woman madly in love of a man, who was lost at sea, were they both belonged.

True, her friends, who had become as parents for her, Jacqueline and Claude de Walle, had taught her how to manage a store, just months after Liam's birth. She knew enough of boats, and, the sailors needed a way to repair their boats. It seemed though, most of the damage was made by her little angel.

Oh, she was so ready for her husband to be back and once and a while manage their little boy. A boy he did not knew about, as far as she knew. Though said little boy, knew so much about his father. He was eager to know about him, and it seemed though, it was the only way to keep him calm.

She was so tired of the look of most women from town. They looked at her as if she was some kind of dirty woman who would sell herself for anything. Men were not so far, though they used to look at her with so much lust her blood boiled, though with anger.

She walked with her head tall; she had nothing to be ashamed off. She had stated clearly, she was married, and her husband would return for her in due time. Nothing more had she said. No one needed to know the whys of his voyage, or any other information.

The only person she had told everything was Mary, who was now like her sister. In fact, when she came to town, Mary had said she was a relative whom she didn't knew from in a long time, though last she knew was of her marriage.

The other people who knew her identity and the whereabouts of Will were Jacqueline and Claude. No needs to hide them things. At first, the elder couple thought she was just gone mad. Then, it sunk. After all, she did owned a very odd looking boat.

Her thoughts were interrupted though, when she caught sight of said little boy, and her sister like friend. She raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of Liam's face.

He was worried, he was doing the same expression his father did. Brows buried, and looking everywhere with his eyes. Oh, what had he done now?!

He seemed reluctant to keep walking, and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at this. She tried desperately to hide it, but it was impossible. His 'aunt' was now, literally, dragging him. Oh, yes, he had gone into trouble again.

Though he sometimes tried not to get in trouble, it seemed it wasn't possible. He usually accompanied Mary to get some pears at the seashore, just at the other side of the island.

Mary would recollect the shells, then open them, extract the pearl and sell them to jewel makers, and sell the shells as well. It didn't made her rich, but it was a good profit for a single woman. She had long sold her husband's boat, and her life turned around her friends, who were like her family.

Mary came to the steps up to the store, and entered, pulling with herself a very restricted Liam.

"Mary." Elizabeth greeted, an amused expression with herself.

"Elizabeth" she greeted back.

"Liam" Elizabeth now greeted her son, an awkward moment going by.

"Mama." The child whispered back. Elizabeth looked back at Mary, a raised eyebrow in her face.

"It seems, my dear sister, that your young man here has looked himself for some trouble…with Mr. Sawyer, nonetheless."

Elizabeth sighed, _why him! Of all people he can annoy, he has to go to the worst man in town!_

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, trying to keep her tone from coming desperate, "Care to elaborate, son?"

Her only answer was a negative shake from her son's head.

"He exploded Mr. Sawyer's boat." Mary elaborated for the child.

"Wha…what!?"

"You heard me."

"Wha…how could you do something like that?! What happened William?!"

"Well, Mama, um, you see, I, um, I was walking by the duck…"

"An out of limits place." Her mother cut in, "continue."

The boy quickly told him his story, only to receive a rather harsh look from his mother and be sent to his room.

"I can't believe he could cause such a ruckus." Elizabeth stated, once she was sure Liam was out of earshot.

"Well, he is your son, after all." Mary said, grinning a bit.

"Yes, he is my son, but I believe he is more like his father than I have realized."

"Is it so?" Mary asked curious, helping Elizabeth close the store and move to the back of it, where Elizabeth's house was and going to help her with dinner.

"Yes. He may look like me in some things, like his hair, but he is more like his father on imaginable things."

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Will. Yes, she could get stuck in tricky situations, but she never get caught so much. Oh, well.

"Have you decided yet?" Mary asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Mmm?"

"About the trip. Have you decided yet if you're going to do it?"

"Oh. Yes. We'll be leaving tomorrow. One of the crew members came today. The _Empress _is ready to do what she was designed to do."

"Aye, aye, Captain Lizzie!"

"Oooh! I hate so much when-"

"I call you that. I know, I apologize, but it seems I can't help myself." Mary smiled mischievously.

"Oooh, just let it be." Elizabeth said moving to a row of stairs.

"Going to talk with him?"

"Yes."

OoO

Liam could hear his mother and aunt talking downstairs. What could they be talking about, though? Sounded like they were discussing him, but his mother sounded unusually happy, given his circumstances.

He heard her mother's steps going towards his room. His heart started beating faster, and he couldn't help but become a bit nervous. Would his mother be too angry with him? He hoped not.

"Liam, may I come in?" came his mother's voice with a slight tap on the door.

He still didn't understand why his mother asked that. Even if he said no, she ALWAYS came in, uninvited. Of course, he wouldn't dare tell her that. After all, she was ALL for him. He couldn't live without his mama, and he would NEVER tell anyone that. All the boys at school would just mock him.

Just as he expected, his mother came in, uninvited. He was sitting on his bed, and scurried a little so his mother could sit besides him. She looked, rather calmed…she so confused him.

"Mama, I'm sorry." He stated. What else could he say? And he did felt sorry.

"I know. Why William? You know the ducks are a restricted area."

"I know…" Yes, he knew, but it was quite impossible to resist. He wouldn't tell her that, either…

"Yes. Tomorrow morning you will apologize to Mr. Sawyer. I was planning on making you stay home at your room for a week, but…"

Oh, he hated when she did that, stop at mid sentence, it would be less cruel for her to hang him over the window. What was she waiting for? A pirate's attack?! He had no other remedy than facing his doom, um, he meant, his mama.

"…but, it's quite hard to that while we are on a boat."

Now she was planning some- wait, did she said a boat?

"A boat?" he asked looking at her with a confused face.

"Yes, a boat."

"Mama?" he asked, even more confused. He was all confused.

"Liam." She answered him in what he thought the worst way possible. She was smiling! Fact, he would never understand women!

"Mama!" He couldn't help it but whine a bit, ok, maybe a lot, a whole whine. But hey! He was only eight, he had that privilege.

"Yes?" oh, he hated those games of hers. He opted by just looking at her.

"Ok, son. Tomorrow quite after midday we will be sailing on the _Empress_ towards Tortuga."

Liam's eyes widened, he couldn't help it. Tortuga?! He had always dreamt of going there. It was where Captain Jack Sparrow was always, according to what his mama told him. But, it sounded like the best place ever!! He would have a blast time there, he would go around the entire island, meeting every pirate, doing what-

"Don't think you're going to run wild, young man. When not with me, you will remain at the _Empress._ Tortuga is far by known as a place for children."

Ok, his mother had this strange way of reading his mind. Maybe it was a pirate's power?? Or maybe it was just his mother after all…

OoO

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. The look on her son's face was simply priceless. As she descended the stairs with him by her side, she couldn't help but bite her lips in order not to laugh.

It was a true saying that a child became a parent's life, partially. He was excited for going on the _Empress_. But just the thought of going to Tortuga was thrilling to him. She understood that. Unlike his father, he got excited about pirates. Well, now Will WAS a pirate, so the idea wasn't scandalous on his mind anymore. At least it wasn't the last time they were together. Though, they weren't thinking on what a pirate was at that moment, they weren't thinking at all…

Now, she had a challenge before her. The woman she had come to love as her sister sat watching them.

"Aunt Mary! Mama and I are going to Tortuga!" Liam yelled running to her arms.

"Yes, sir, I am well aware of it." She said smiling.

"Are you coming with us then?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Mary, it'll be…fun." Elizabeth stated taking a sit besides her. That always worked.

"Yes, and I'm quite well aware of what 'fun' means to you both. I think I'll rather pass." Ok, maybe it wasn't working this time. But, no one knew about Elizabeth Turner as a woman that gave up.

"But, Aunt Mary, you'll miss the adventure." And apparently, her son was taking the same way.

"I wasn't aware this was an adventure, Elizabeth, I thought it was a voyage." A raised eyebrow. Well, as far as SHE was concerned, it wasn't an adventure also.

"It is nothing more than that, Mary, a little travel on boat." She assured her dear friend.

"Yes, I see." Mary wasn't assured at all.

"Come on, Mary, it'll be…a new experience."

"No. Thank you." She expected that answer, all right.

"But Aunt Mary, you have to go!" Oh, her son was making her proud right now. But, still,

"No, Liam, Elizabeth, I'm not going and that's final."


	4. IV Farewells and Departures

Ok, here it is. What you have been expecting. I don't know when I will post chapter V, I'm being extremely busy at work lately, but I will post as soon as I can. Thanks for the lovely reviews, and I hope to receive even more. It really makes one to wanna write more. Please IGNORE the mistakes. I'm sorry about them, but I am really trying to get a beta. With no more ado, keep on…oh! And this is all from Elizabeth's POV!

Disclaimer: I would be so fortunate to own it. I OWN IT! Ok, ok, don't sue, I don't own POTC…party poopers!

IV. Farewells and Departures

"How? How do you do it?" A very frustrated Mary Brown asked her friend, Elizabeth Turner.

"How do I do what?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the horizon.

"Make me do things I don't wish to do."

Her only answer was a winning smile from her friend.

"Many people do wonder how I do it."

"As I am wondering now, how on earth do you manage to wear those trousers?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. She would never wear pants in town, but as they were now in the other part of the village, waiting for the de Walles to say bye to Liam, she had no care about this.

"It is, indeed, more comfortable than wearing that thing." She indicated by pointing to Mary's torso.

"This THING, as you call it, is a feminine item."

"It's a feminine prison, if you ask me, that's what a corset is."

"As I recall, you have not wore one in years. In fact, you have never worn one since I met you."

"And I shall never wear one again, mark my words."

Just as Elizabeth finished her statement she noticed her child and the sweet old couple walking towards them.

"Take care, my child," Mrs. Jacqueline began, brushing her hand on Elizabeth's cheek, "and do come back soon."

For nine years, Jacqueline de Walle had been as a mother to Elizabeth, and the couple had been as grandparents to her child. During her whole pregnancy, Mrs. Jacqueline had taken care of her as a mother would tend an ill child. Truth was, they weren't so happy about this trip, but, they promised to look after Elizabeth's store until her return.

"And you," the grandmotherly French woman said to Mary, "take good care of this two, and stop either of them from getting into mischief. But specially, take care of yourself, child."

"And you," Mr. Claude began, ruffling Liam's hair, "take good care of your mama and aunt. "

"Yes, sir!" Liam nodded with enthusiasm, as if he had been given the shore of taking care of the queen.

Every adult couldn't help but laugh. They didn't knew if he was more excited for going to Tortuga, or for going on the _Empress_, it could be both though.

"Captain, boat is ready." A man from the crew came close to the group, talking directly to Elizabeth.

"Aye, very well." She responded, sounding very well as the captain she was.

"I guess this is it." Mary said sounding more as if she was going to her execution than on a trip.

"Oh, Mary!" Mrs. Jacqueline exclaimed, hugging the young lady, "you just have fun and take good care. You'll be back home before you know it."

"Captain Turner." Mr. Claude said, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Monsieur de Walle." Elizabeth said, giving back the mischievous smile.

They suddenly laughed and hugged each other.

"Do take care child." He said softly, she knew that Mary, Liam and herself, were indeed very important to this couple, as they had not many friends, and they had adopted them as their family.

"You, monsieur, take care as well."

Liam suddenly threw his arms to both the couple, a few tears falling from his eyes.

It suddenly hit to Elizabeth that this was the first trip that she did because she WANTED too, not because she was forced by moving of country, or being held hostage, or going to save someone's life.

As quickly as everything started, they were suddenly on the small boat being taking to the _Empress_ who awaited her Captain's arrival patiently. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile to the couple who stood ashore, waving at them with smiles and tears running through their faces.

Once she was in the boat, she couldn't help but feel complete. She was where she belonged. Back at see, and now more than ever, for a strange reason, she felt closer to William.

The crew stood before her. Looking at her, expecting her to say something. They were all pirates. Her 'right hand man' was John Morris, an old pirate, which actually, reminded her much of Gibbs. God only knew what Jack had made him do now.

She looked over at all her crew. It had been a long time since she was surrounded totally by pirates, but, her title gave much to say, specially coming from a woman.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." She started; every whisper that had gone through was now silenced. "As you might already know, I am Captain Elizabeth Turner of the _Empress_." She began, most of the crew did not know her, this was a good moment to begin with, introducing themselves.

"As you notice, there will be another woman and a child among the crew. Mrs. Mary Brown will be treated with the same respect as if it was myself." She said making sure everyone had the message.

"This is my son, William Turner. He will be treated with the same respect. If you have any complaints about anything, you will bring them to Morris here, or come to me. Now, back to your posts!"

"Wow, Elizabeth!" Mary exclaimed when most of the pirates where doing what they were supposed to, Elizabeth keeping a watchful eye among them. She had known Morris for a time now, and he had chosen the crew, but still, there were things only one could do.

"Or, I must call you, Captain Turner. That was exceptional. You truly are amazing." Mary, once again exclaimed.

"And what was that, and for you, it will always be Elizabeth."

"The way you talked to the crew, my dear Lizzie, it was as if you had transformed one moment, giving orders like that."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh, ignoring the nickname, of course.

"Mr. Morris!" she called out.

"Aye, Captain."

"Make this boat move to Tortuga." Elizabeth ordered once again.

"Aye, aye, Capt'n."

"So, the trip begins." Mary began.

"Indeed, my dear sister, indeed."

"Mama..:" a small voice called by her side.

"Yes, my love?"

"You really are bossy!"


	5. V Calm before the Storm

I believe I've got some apologizing to do. I am sooo sorry for taking so long to post the next chap. I got a bit down while writing this story and my muse just flew away. I was able to catch it though, so here I am. Now, please, be kind with me and don't kill me as some of you might want to. I AM going to finish this story, of that I am sure! Ok, so read and review! Oh...and I was too lazy to reread...if you point out the mistakes I'll happily rearrange them...thank you...and in the next couple of days I will reread this. I just wanted to post immediatly!

Author's Note, please READ: For this story William will be able to return to Elizabeth's side if she remains faithful to him, that way the curse will be broken. Secondly, there might be a chap further on with some CP (corporal punishment), or at least a hint of that. If you don't like this, please do tell POLITELY. I hate rudeness, and it doesn't take anywhere as it will just make me mad.

Disclaimer: Can I at least say I own William Turner? What girl in her right mind wouldn't with that bandana of his??

**V. Calm before the Storm**

"Everything seems to be still." Bill 'Bootstrap' Turner said, coming to stand to the bow, where his son and former Captain was standing, watching all the souls go by in the small boats.

Silence remained, as all the crew of the Flying Dutchman attended their duties, as silent as the souls who were on their last journey. True to his word, William Turner had done his duty, but during all the years he could feel the emptiness of where his heart used to be. And the way everything was calm all the time, had come to annoy him in the last two years. Everything was still, just as the calm before the storm.

"Everything is always still here." Will said, in a harsher tone than what he wanted to use. "Look at them," he said pointing to all the people going by as silence remained in deck. Two small twin boys caught his attention, they couldn't be older than ten and yet they seemed so peaceful even if they did not know where they were going.

"Life is harsh, Captain." Bill said, trying to calm his son down.

Will have come to know his father much better this last years and had come to an agreement. Bill would remain in the ship, but before Will's ten years of servitude, the Captain would give him his freedom though he would have to remain in the Dutchman until Will could return back to the land of the living.

"I know, but they're too young…and yet if you look to the other side you can find an old man. It…sometimes it just seems unfair, Father." Will spoke, whispering the end, and though anyone would have thought he was talking about others, the emptiness in his tone and eyes told one otherwise.

"You're thinking of her again son, aye?" Bill asked, placing a hand on Will's shoulder.

"What makes you think that?" Will answered with a question of his own.

"I know you, Will. You made a mistake by trying to save my life…I was doomed, am doomed."

"I made a promise, and I never take back my word."

"You did. But what about you? What about her? Can you trust her?"

"She's the owner of my heart." Will said going back to the helm.

OoO

"Elizabeth?" Mary called as she came close to her friend, who was watching the horizon as she usually did every sunset.

"The sun is going down, again…but I still have to wait…"

"Well…you've waited almost nine years now. A year goes faster than what one could think."

"I missed being at the sea." Elizabeth said, closing her eyes inhaling deep, enjoying how the breeze made her hair dance. "Many important things have happened to me in the sea."

"Like what?" a voice called from behind, as Liam came forward to stand next to his mother, though he couldn't quite reach the top of the railing.

"I met your father in a ship, for once." She said, gently pulling away a lock of dark golden hair from the child's face.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes! We also got married in a ship." She said smiling, remembering the battle which they had fought while saying their vows.

"Who married you?" Mary asked intrigued.

"Captain Hector Barbossa." Elizabeth said, still smiling though her eyes held sadness in them.

"A pirate."

"Yes, Mary, a pirate."

"What else happened to you in a boat, Mama?"

"Last time I saw my father…we were both in sea…" she said trailing off, memories, which were not very clear, coming to her mind.

"LAND HO!" A pirate suddenly screamed, jerking them all from their thoughts.

"Captain, land is at sight." Mr. Morris said.

Elizabeth just smiled and moved to see from a better place.

"Are we there?!" Liam asked excitedly.

"Yes. Finally, Tortuga." Her smile seemed to widen as the dock got closer.

OoO

"Sir! Isn't that the…" Joshamee Gibbs started, looking at the horizon from Tortuga.

Jack Sparrow stood, as well as he could given his…current situation, rum bottle in one hand. "That's not me ship, Gibbs."

"Captain, it's the Empress!" Gibbs exclaimed happily.

Jack muttered under his breath, "Nah, can't be."

"Aye sir!"

"No…impossible."

They both stood side by side looking at the approaching ship.

OoO

"There are many seas in dis world. You are doomed to sail one." A voice said suddenly from behind where Captain William Turner was. "One more year and you can be wid the one you love."

He turned to look at the goddess, who had took her human form. "Ten years at sea, one day at shore." William repeated, the words had been engraved in his heart.

"De air is thick…back in the land of the living. You must go back, tomorrow at dawn. Your presence will be needed…soon."

OoO

"We're going to go now?!" Liam asked excitedly, as he looked around at the island he had heard much about.

Elizabeth looked down at her son grinning just the way he was doing. "Aye." She said as she ordered around to prepare everything to dock.

It wasn't long before she, Liam and other members of her crew walked down the streets of the city. Mary had preferred to stay back at the boat along with the crew that was supposed to be taking care of it…a crew whom she could…confide in being that they still remained being pirates.

The sensation of someone watching her…apart from some of the ones staring at her as she walked through…came to her invading all her senses. For a reason, though, she had felt this for a long time now. Ever since they had left 'home' she had felt the same, but being open at sea she had not noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Just before dawn she returned to the boat. Liam was babbling all about he had seen in the island, though she was unsure of why this sudden regret of not seeing one of her old…acquaintances. For now, though, they would stay at Tortuga for a couple of days, mostly two or three before heading out to sea again.

For a reason, she felt this was the calm just before the storm.


End file.
